At The Top of the Food Chain
by C.R.Kapus
Summary: Kaz is a wealthy supernatural being that comes to Mystic Falls to start a new life, but ends out finding pieces of her past there.She encounters The Originals changing their lives forever, and catches the interest of Klaus.But for a reason she can't give in to his advances.Many questions rise from their part, but she can't answer them yet.She hides more than they could ever imagine
1. Chapter 1

** Hey readers!**

**I hope you all enjoy. And please 'Take a chance' on my new characters, 'I dare you' ****I promise I won't make many author notes ;) ****I'll update soon. If you have any questions or suggestions contact me.**

**Please** **Review. **

* * *

After spending the past millennium traveling and exploring every corner of this world, I finally decided to settle down in the lovely little town of Mystic Falls. I've seen everything and considered there was nothing new for me to discover and experience, and I was convinced that if maybe there still was, I would never find it in that pony town. I haven't been there since the year 912 A.C. It sure had changed from what I remembered. I owned a property on the borderline between Mystic Falls and the outside world. Not many people knew of its existence, most thought it was some kind of Natural Park because of the great amount of trees. It was key to keep a low profile, covering my tracks. In fact, the property was under the name of 'K. Inc.' which was a phantom company I created with the purpose of hiding my identity when it came to owning something. I had to cover my tracks legally so that humans wouldn't notice something strange. My brothers also did this, so as far as everyone was concerned we were a multimillionaire company that owned many properties around the world for 'research' matters. Besides, in Mystic Falls there were many mansions, the founder families, so mine wouldn't look so out of tune. I had servants living in my properties to keep things in order when I wasn't residing at the moment. And from what I hear from Carsson, my butler, I expected things to be perfect for my arrival. On January 4th I departed from Paris on my private plane heading towards U.S.A, the Virginia Airport. The flight was enjoyable, I had Champaign and sushi. The silence gave me the opportunity to fantasize about what would await for me in that little town. As I gazed out the window and to the beautiful blue sky I couldn't help but to feel a little lonely. I was celebrating the starting of a new life but I had no one to share the moment with. A great philosopher once said "We should end a life like we started it, alone". And with that in mind, I closed my eyes in hope I would get any sleep.

The pilot's voice pulled me from my train of thought, "M' Lady, we are arriving at the Virginia Airport." I couldn't get any sleep. It was a few minutes letter that we landed. I got down from the plane, followed by two men carrying my luggage. I was greeted by Carsson at 'arrivals'. He was wearing an impeccable black suit. He was in he's sixties. He's been working for me for 40 years now. He was always loyal, and he kept the house running. Of course it wasn't his job to babysit the eternal 19 year old landlady, but he did so. He occasionally poured water on my face when I was drunk and passed out, and made sure to dispose the bodies by morning. He was a fatherly figure for me; he always made sure I was okay. I waved and he smiled. As I approached he indicated the car with a gesture and I hopped in. It was a modern black car. Carsson sat in the front giving the driver instructions while I sat in the back looking out the window. Half an hour later I was asleep spread in the backseat. Cars always did that to me, I just couldn't stay awake in them.

After what felt like minutes but were actually hours, Carsson's voice woke me up from a dead sleep. "M' Lady, M' Lady. Wake up, we are entering the grounds." After some babbled complains I sat up and stared out the window. A fence bordered the property; its door was facing a small street with no houses on it. Gazing towards my house all I saw were trees. It was almost 2 p.m. so there was still light, but it looked quite dark. A large black metal door stood tall in front of us, two men pushed it open after Carsson told them to do so. A path between two dense masses of trees opened before us. I could hear the sound of the wheels against the tiny stones. Underneath the trees it was dark but little rays of sunlight went through the leaves making it look beautiful. We followed the slithering path that led us to a sea of green. On top of a low hill was my castle, yes, it was a castle. I had it built in the year 1630 A.C. but it was recently redecorated, so it was more modern on the inside. It was of a grey stone color and had seven towers. It looked truly beautiful, just like I remembered it. When we parked at the door of the house, a young handsome man opened the door for me. I got down and headed to the door were Carsson opened the door and started talking. I wasn't really paying attention; I was looking around the place. It sure had changed in the inside, but it still had its essence. Carsson said something about my future chamber maid; I think her name was Maria. He called for her and I met her for the first time. She was a short Hispanic young woman with jet-black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a grey dress like all the other maids and her hair in a bun. She bowed and said "I am at you service, M' Lady" I nodded and dismissed her. After Carsson finished his long lecture of how the service worked and its dynamics, I took the liberty of exploring the house on my own. It was modern yet classy and it was filled with treasures from the past centuries. It had a Victorian type of decoration, chandeliers, vases, Persian rugs, silk curtains and more. I've learned through my life to spear no expense. After a long walk entering room by room I arrived at my bedroom. It looked the same; the only difference was that the sheets were from this century. I walked to the large window and looked at the garden. I could see many trees and horses. I remembered that if you headed north through the trees there was a lagoon were I used to play with my brothers. The water was crystal clear and there were flowers surrounding it. During winter time the water would freeze and we would slide on the ice and push each other around. I was pulled out of my memories by a faint knocking on the door. With a firm tone I said "Come in". And the door opened to reveal Maria with a silver tray in her hands. Slowly and with her head down, she entered the room.

"Do you wish for me to unpack your things now, M' Lady?"She said still holding the tray.

"Yes, I'll be in the drawing room. Unpack right away." I said as I exited the room.

I was sitting in the drawing room when she entered again with the tray. She laid it on the table and left with a quick nod. The tray contained a cup filled with hot cocoa and some biscuits. It all looked very tasty; I'm sure Carsson filled her in on my schedule and taste for food. I carefully picked up the cocoa and saw it had little pieces of chocolate lying on the foam, perfect. I grabbed the spoon and mixed them in and took a large sip. It tasted incredible and it was at the right temperature. I mentally thanked Carsson for having everything in order. I leaned and picked one of the biscuits, they were still warm. I took a bite and discovered they had cranberry jam inside, really tasty. I spend the rest of the day there, reading and enjoying myself. I kept it relaxed because the next morning I would head to Mystic Falls and explore a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you liked last chapter. As I promised here is the second one. **

**Review.**

* * *

After a pleasant sleep in my overly comfortable bed I woke to the sunlight directly on my eyes. Maria had drawn the curtains, under Carsson's strict orders of doing so every day at 10 a.m. I got out of bed and Maria handed me a blue dress, black leather boots and a long coat. Rapidly I got dressed, combed my hair, and walked down the massive staircase to have breakfast. I sat at the end of the table where three maids brought in the food. I had scrambled eggs, some bacon, toasts with cream cheese, orange juice, and then some pancakes. I had a bit of everything, but it was too much for me to finish. I stood up, grabbed my car keys and headed to the door. But of course Carsson stopped me on the way out. He had a disapproved face. 'Here it comes' I thought.

"What are you doing, M' Lady?" he said.

"Going to visit our lovely neighbor town, Mystic Falls it is." I said naturally.

"Alone?" he said looking at me accusatorily, like a father would look at their child when they are scolding them.

"Yes, alone." I said in a firm tone. He dropped the subject and I opened the front door. He knew better then to argue with me. Outside was waiting for me a black Ferrari, but I decided that a cheaper car would be better. I didn't want to stand out. The car was red and tiny, average. I hopped in and started the engine, of course it didn't sound like a Ferrari but it would do.

After a short drive through not so crowded streets I read a sign that stated "Welcome to Mystic Falls". It was a lovely little town that had nothing in it really. Some average houses with their white fences and perfect kids. They were unaware of the supernatural creatures that revolved around their town. I passed through a small shopping gallery, the police station, the hospital, a grocery store, The Mystic High, some of the founder families' houses, a bakery and flower kiosk. And then the famous Mystic Grill, a place where you could grab a bite and have a drink at the bar. It looked like I place I would frequent. Apparently in this place every place in this town had the name "Mystic" on it. I parked my car outside the Mystic Grill when the clock hit 8 p.m. The place looked dark from the outside; it had tainted windows and a metal plate that said "Mystic Grill" in yellow letters. The building was painted in green and had a nice architectural design. When I entered I noticed it was all made out of wood, the floor, the tables, the chairs, the booths. The walls were made out of stones. At the entrance a little table with a woman sitting there, she had a notebook and a pen. She surely was the one that took the reservations. She had a little red lamp next to her, as did all the other tables. The illumination was dim creating an enjoyable atmosphere. It was crowded; apparently this was the popular place for young adults to encounter at night. I noticed many supernatural creatures there; they were sitting all together in a group at a table. Without further spying I went straight to the bar. There I stood eyeing the bartender curiously; he was human and had a name tag that said his name was Matt. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hey, you're new right? I'm Matt." He said in a friendly tone of voice stretching out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and smiled.

"Yes, first time here. I live just outside Mystic Falls. I'm Kaz." I said in an equally friendly tone of voice. He seemed nice, and socializing would be a good idea if I was going to stay.

"So what can I get you, Kaz?" He asked while whipping the bar stool.

"Scotch neat." I said without hesitating.

"Coming right out." He said with a smile before leaving to the other end of the stool to get a bottle of scotch. I got I chance to look at the people around, the Grill was full. To be honest, every young adult in the room looked like a spoiled child; with their fancy clothes and their expensive cars. Not that I was living under a bridge or something, but they all of them looked that way. I was pulled from my observations by Matt.

"Here you go" He said handing me a glass filled with amber liquid. "You know, if you are to come often you can just open an account here and I'll just put your drinks there and you can pay afterwards. It works for drunks that can't see the difference between a single and a hundred dollar bill" He said rather amused.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I laughed as I wrote my name and address on the napkin.

By the end of the bottle I was tipsy and decided it was time to go home. I bid Matt farewell and exited the bar. Of course I told Carsson I had a few drinks so he would send someone. I sat outside the Grill on a bench, it was rather chilly. That's when I saw him. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. After all that happened he was there, in Mystic Falls. He couldn't see me so I hid in a dark alley. There were smelly garbage bags and who know what else. But at that moment I couldn't care less. He went inside the Grill with younger brother and sister.

"M' Lady?" the driver asked in confusion. And I turned to look at him. Of course the scene before him was surprising to say the least. I was hiding in a dark alley surrounded by garbage and dirt, and I had my mouth open in surprise. But soon I regained composure and entered the car without any explanation. Maybe he thought I was drunk, which was true, and disoriented.

By the time I got home Carsson was waiting for me at the entrance. He asked if I had a pleasant day, I just nodded in response and walked pass him, my eyes never leaving the floor. I practically flew to my room. Once I was there I locked the door behind me and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. 'This can't be happening' I repeated in my head. A century ago I stopped following him because he was safe. I no longer had to look after him, keep him safe. His father was following him, but I always was one step ahead of Mikael, that's how I kept him safe for so long. The cat chases the mouse, and the snake chases the cat. I spent all my years following him, but he never knew of my existence. I always hid in the shadows, providing him with space.

After calming down and deciding that I could deal with my problems in the morning I put on my pajamas. I crawled into bed and surrendered into a deep slumber. Hopefully my head would clear and the next morning I would make a choice on what my next move would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here is chapter 3. More characters and background story for Kaz. Please review.**

* * *

Another day, exactly at 10 a.m. Maria was opening the curtains on my room, forcing me to crawl under the covers. I groaned and wrapped myself under the black duvet forming a cocoon, I was no butterfly yet. Maria's voice finally woke me up.

"I left your clothes on that chair, and breakfast is served downstairs. Do you need anything else, M' Lady?" Her friendly tone only served to further annoy me. I didn't want to snap at her, she was a good maid. So after composing myself to deliver a civilized answer I muttered through gritted teeth. "That would be all".

Once I heard the door shut behind her I pulled the covers off and with a loud huff got out of bed. It was going to be a long day. I couldn't get any sleep after the events that took place the day before. I spent all night thinking about what happened and what I would do, surprisingly the best I got was to play it cool. Watch him from afar; make sure he doesn't get in much trouble. I also thought about all the things I had to do throughout the day. I took a relaxing shower, not very long because I had a meeting at 12 a.m. I wrapped myself around a musky green towel and grabbed my phone which was ringing.

"Hello" I said.

"Kaz, it me Ax." said a deep masculine voice from the other end of the line.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I turned around the room looking for my clothes, I just couldn't remember were Maria told me she had left them. To be honest I was half asleep.

"Cut the crap, sis. You know I don't like your sarcasm. Where are you?" he said sounding exasperated. When he said that, I found the chair containing my clothes. I made a mental note that it was the same place she left them the day before, so it was to be expected for them to be there the next morning.

"You don't like my sarcasm when it's used against you, but when it's directed to other people you love it. And by the way, it wasn't sarcasm." I said with a smirk, the line remained silent. "To answer your question, I'm in Mystic Falls. May I ask the reason for such question? Especially after you decided to separate from the family on the 20's, leaving it very clear that you didn't want to hear from us anymore." It started out as faked intrigue but ended up as not so faked anger.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Kaz. I take it all back, and now I want our family back together." I could hear the guilt in his voice, he truly meant it. But I annoying him was my hobby so I continued.

"Oh, please. You sound like a lousy pop song, brother." I chuckled. "Besides, what does that have to do with my current location?" I said holding my between my ear and my shoulder as I putted on a pair of socks.

"I want to us to start fresh. To be like the old days, the good days. I want us to be happy again. I want my family back. And I think that it is fair if you choose the location for us to settle. I have always been fond of that place, and so are the rest." At some point during the speech I got lost remembering. But when I heard the last part I snapped back to reality.

"Wait, what?" I said; surprise evident in my voice. "'The rest'? All of you are coming here?" I couldn't believe my ears. I even dropped the other sock in shock. It couldn't be like that, my brothers were scattered around the world, making sure to never cross each other's paths. The only ones that stuck together were the twin, which wasn't a surprise; they wouldn't separate for a second.

"I talked to the others, they all agree with me. And Alexei can't wait to see you" He laughed at this. My youngest brother and I always had a very close relationship. I also had it with Ax, we used to be inseparable. And that is what made me make that decision.

"At what time does your plane arrive?" A smile was forming on my face.

"I really missed you" he chuckled.

"I missed you too" I whispered before hanging up and clenching the phone to my chest.

I got dressed into the dark red dress and leather black boots Maria left me. I applied some eyeliner and lipstick, and combed my golden brunet-ish hair. I had some pretty big eyes, but the eyeliner made them look beautiful. They were dark brown, but when hit by light they looked yellow with a dark ring around them.

I had to look presentable for the meeting I had half an hour later. I grabbed a long black coat because it was cold outside. I went out of my room and through the corridor, although it had a carper, a red one, I could hear Maria's steps. She greeted me with a nod, which I returned, and walked past me carrying some fresh towels. Apparently nodding was her thing, it didn't bother me. I noticed she had a lovely braiding on her hair. It started at both sides of her head and circled the bun she always wore. She didn't have long hair like I did; hers went a little below the shoulders, maybe 5 inches or so. Well that's what I presumed; I never saw her wear her hair loose.

I got to the door and I putted my coat on. A young man opened the front door for me and I hopped on 'the little strawberry', that's how I called the red car I used the day before to go to town. I thought it was cute.

I putted on some music and enjoyed the quick ride. I knew my way now so it didn't took as long. I encountered the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and all the building I saw the day before. As I passed by the Grill I remembered Matt and how he seemed like a nice guy, not my type but looked like a good friend. And I remembered the encounter I had. I told myself that maybe it was the alcohol or that the guy looked like him, but I know what I saw. I have myself a pep talk and said I shouldn't be worrying about that.

I stopped the car outside the mansion. It was nice; it was red and had big white columns. It also had a fountain with what I thought were stone birds in the middle, but it was hard to tell. An electronic voice stopped me from making further observations.

"Hello, this is Kaz Vanderlay and I have a meeting with Mrs. Lockwood" I said facing the little metallic thingy that produced the sound.

The gates opened and I entered. Through the mirror I could see them close behind me.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll have some Original interaction ;) I'll update soon. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once I crossed the white door I was guided by I maid, she was nothing like Maria, to an office were Carol was sitting going over some papers. She stood up and greeted me with a smile. She shook my hand and indicated me with a gesture to sit on the chair on the other side of the large desk separating us.

"It's nice to finally meet you. First I'd like to welcome you to our town, from what I know your ancestors were here before the town was founded." She said wearing a warms smile. It didn't go unnoticed that she did some research on my family and me. But there was so much more she didn't know. She didn't have a clue to who exactly she was talking to. To be honest, I did a little research on her as well; I'm always one step ahead. She has a son, Tyler; he is 17 and a hybrid. Leverage, as I liked to think of him. I knew that underneath that fake smile she was deliberating if I was a threat or not. She knew about the supernatural events happening in town, and she was a member of the so called Council. I knew of every supernatural creature in town, and of does who knew of their existence.

"The pleasure is mine. The town is looking good, you did a great job keeping it running" She laughed a little, taking the compliment. "But I couldn't help notice the amount of animal attacks that happened here, it sounds serious. Have you caught the responsible creature?" I asked tilting my head to the right. Her face instantly changed, earning a smirk from me. After a few seconds of silence I raised my eyebrows. She looked at me dead in the eyes and said.

"No, but we are working on eliminating the problem. And we don't want any other pests in our town." Her voice was low and she looked rigid. I laughed at this, she knew I was supernatural. I stood up and placed both hands at the desk leaving our faces inches apart. My expression serious, she shuddered.

"I suggest you try something else because there are big scary creatures out there, Carol" I said in a low threatening tone of voice, making sure to say it mockingly. I smiled and leaned back, standing up and straightening my dress. "It was a pleasure, but I must get going. I'm looking forward for your speech at Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, I hope Tyler goes too." I turned around and walked away. But once I reached the door I stopped and said "See you around, Carol." And left the house and turned the 'Little Strawberry's' engine. Once again the gate opened and I was back in town.

I went to the shopping gallery but bought nothing. Looked around and entered a few shops, they were all very small. Many girls were shopping and laughing with their friends. Some were human others weren't.

I took a walk in the park, enjoying the sight of trees and birds. The fresh air filled my lungs and I was happy. If it wasn't for that Carol Lockwood thing, the day would have been perfect. I sat down at a bench and called my six brothers and asked them when they would be arriving. Malcom, the second one, said he and Alexei, my youngest brother, would be arriving by the end of the month. Ax would be standing at my door in a week time, and the twins said they were exploring Africa and would come around Christmas, which was four months from then. My oldest brother attempted to kill Alexei centuries ago and I made it very clear that if I ever saw his face again I would rip his limbs out. So he wouldn't be part of the family portrait that year.

It was dark so I stopped at the Grill to have a drink before heading home. I parked the 'Strawberry' and walked inside. It was crowded; people were drinking and playing darts or pool. 'Drinking and darts, not a good combination' I thought as I watched the group of males playing and fooling around. I waved at Matt and sat on a far away booth. Minutes after a waitress brought me scotch and I drank it looking around. Suddenly two Originals entered, turning heads as they walked. Of course as they say the pair of handsome man, every girl stopped talking and followed them with an intense gaze. Whispering to their friends and batting their eyelashes. Kol turned towards them and gave them a smirk and the girls squeaked. Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother and walked to the bar stool, Kol followed close behind. I sunk back into the booth and listened carefully. They ordered scotch and talked about how Kol needed to taste 21st century, and the differences between this one with the past ones. Kol seemed exited and often complimented the advances made by humans while Klaus was edgy and eager to drink more. They talked about technology and cell phones for quite a while. Saying how useful and entreating they were. Kol said he was a big fan of 'Temple Run' and Klaus shook his head and told him he was obsessed with it, they laughed at this. Then the topic switched to women from this century compared to the ones from the Victorian era. Kol said he liked how reckless they were and Klaus answered that he should have seen the ones in the 20s. And the ideals of women in this century being very skinny and how curvy ones, back then were considered more attractive. Kol said he liked any type of women while Klaus said that as an artist and man he thought that a woman must have curves. Kol considered this for a moment and gave him a maybe. Then they talked about how annoying their sister Rebekah was and the boring brother Elijah. I internally laughed at that, those two were actually bitching. The conversation kept on for a while before they exited the bar. I tossed some money on the table and followed them. They both got inside Kol's car and drove off. I followed them on foot so they wouldn't notice me, running through the forest beside the road. They got to a large white mansion and entered it. I watched them form the bushes far away.

'So this is where they live now, huh?' I thought as I watched the other three Originals greet their brothers. Apparently all of them were un-daggered and lived under the same roof.

As I drove home I thought about approaching Rebekah the next morning, she and I were best friends when she was human. But I knew I would have to start over with our friendship because she doesn't remember me and she never will. But I was sure we would become very close. And this made me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers! Here I leave you chapter five. Please review! Love it, Hate it? let me know. Sorry this update took forever but I have many exams. I'll try to do my best :)**

* * *

10 a.m., rain, a new day, Maria. I could hear the rain drops splashing on the grass outside. I looked out the window to see the sky grey and a little black. It seemed like a great day to stay in bed and read but I had things to do. I sat on my bed and saw Maria preparing my clothes on the same chair as always. As if sensing my stare she turned to me and gave me a shy, "Good morning, M' Lady".

"Good morning, Maria." After a long pause I said "Maria, I was wondering if you could do my hair today…." She looked surprised but smiled and nodded.

I got out of bed and got dressed in the black shirt, jeans and black leather boots she left for me. Once I was finished, I sat in front of the mirror and instantly she appeared behind me with a hair brush. She started combing it, with long strokes. It was a few minutes after that she broke the silence.

"Forgive my recklessness, M' Lady, but you have beautiful hair." She was very shy and I laughed at this.

"Please, if you are my chamber maid I'd prefer you call me Kaz." She was taken aback by this, but soon a smile formed on her face. By this time she was already braiding my hair with skilled fingers.

"Yes, M'La...Kaz." She laughed a little at her mistake. The mood was lighter and it was nice. Minutes later she told me she was finished and I stood u to examine her work.

"Maria, it's beautiful. I mean it." I said turning to look at it from every angle. It was a lovely braiding that started with to stands of my hair in the front that joined in the back of my hair very loosely and an intricate braiding formed down my back.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's called 'Trenza Espiga', I used to braid my sister's hair like this" She told me in a very proud tone of voice, one I've never heard from her before.

"Lucky you, I've got six brothers and no sisters. It was fun to grow up with them; I learned how to defend myself." I chuckled while doing my make-up.

"I could teach you how to braid your hair like that….but I'm sure you have better things to do, I crossed the line." She said a little embarrassed.

"I'd love that" I smiled at her reassuringly.

After what would be considered 'girls morning' with my maid I grabbed my coat and left for Mystic Falls. I drove the 'Strawberry' and sang along to the modern music to which I was trying to adapt. I lightly tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song until I was stopped by a cop.

"Hello, officer" I said as friendly as I could manage.

He looked inside the car and back to me. His face was straight and would have inflicted fear in anybody else.

"If I were you I would be more careful, ma'am." He said and left without further explanations, leaving an astonished me behind. I started the car again and left very cautiously.

Before I knew it I was at the Mystic Grill and saying hello to Matt. I had a few drinks while spying on Rebekah from the corner of my eyes. I saw she went to the bathroom so I waited a few minutes and followed after. I found her looking at herself on the big mirror, I started mashing my hands. It was just the two of us. She let out a very un-ladylike groan and said:

"My hair is a disaster, with this rain the ironing I did this morning doesn't last" she said while scanning every inch of her blond hair. I wasn't expecting her to talk to me. Once the shock passed I proposed:

"I think I can help you with that." She looked at me and smiled. "Turn around" I ordered and she complied. I started braiding her hair the way Maria taught me to.

"I'm Rebekah by the way" she sounded a little bitchy, but I knew she didn't had any friends and that on the inside she was very lonely.

"Kaz, nice to meet you" I told her, my eyes never leaving my work. Once I was done the result was just as amazing as Maria's. And I felt proud.

"Wow, it looks great. Thank you" She examined the braiding. "I have to make it up to you, let me buy you a drink" I could tell she was excited about having a friend.

"It's ok, don't worry" I said waving my hand as if to brush the thought off.

"I wasn't asking" She said and I laughed at this, same old Rebekah.

We both sat at the bar stool and she smiled bright at the sight of the bartender. I could tell by the way she batted her eyelashes at him that she had a thing for the human. She ordered our drinks and watched him go.

"Really? Matt?" I asked smiling at her in a suggestive way.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about" She said turning away from me.

"Sure, but you were eating him with your eyes" I said elbowing her. She laughed and looked happy.

Matt handed us our drinks and she acted as normal as possible not to prove me right, typical her.

"So tell me, Bekah. What do you see in the lovely bartender? Is it his eyes? Or his charm?" At this point I was mocking her.

"Oh please! He is a charming boy, but not enough to deserve my attention" She laughed and lifted her chin. I laughed and so did she. We were having a great time, and the alcohol made us both loosen up a little. After dear Matt told us we were leaving the bar dry we went out for a walk.

We talked about the Salvatore brothers and the doppelganger and witches and other things crawling around the town.

"Well, I have five brothers I am the fourth one." She said while walking on the park.

"Ha! I win! I have six brothers; I am the fourth one too." I laughed an nearly shouted. She laughed at this.

"Hey, you know what? We should go shopping together!" She suggested and I accepted, eager to spend time with her. We bid goodbye each other and left our separate ways.

When I got home I saw Carsson and asked him to summon Maria for me. I would tell her how the braiding lesson helped today and that I managed to do it successfully. I was excited about finding friendship in both Bekah and Maria.

* * *

**Please Review! :'{ (puppy face).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapter. I like taking my readers requests so please PM.**

* * *

9 a.m., a buzzing sound woke me up. What the hell?! It is too early. I answered my phone with a groan and a whispered hello. Rebekah's impatient voice came from the other end.

"Wake up, we have shopping to do. I'll meet you at the shopping galleries next to Starbucks." And with that she hung up.

I groaned and got out of bed, which was calling me to get back in. I got dressed, grabbed a cup of coffee to take and left the house. Both Carsson and Maria were surprised by my early rising.

When I parked at the shopping I could see Bekah eyeing a store next to the coffee shop. She was wearing black pants and a white transparent shirt.

"Hey! Bekah!" I said and she turned to me a little annoyed.

"We said we would meet at 9:30… its 9:45, Kaz" I raised my eyebrows but shook my head and grabbed her hand and started to drag her into stores. We laughed, joked around, talked and bought a lot of clothes. And when I say a lot it means a LOT. We paraded with our shopping bags around Mystic Falls. We became friends really fast. Once we were finished she told me that we would drop our bags at her house and then we could grab a drink. So we hopped on her car and left.

We arrived at the mansion, which I visited days before while spying on her brothers. I pretended to be surprised by the size of the building as not to raise suspicions. She laughed and stopped next to the front door, we got out. As we entered, I was surprised, of course I couldn't expect lees from the originals but still, the place was beautiful. We went to her room which was all violet, covers, walls, rug. We dropped the bags and plopped ourselves in bed, soon we were gossiping. It wasn't a thing I did often but with Bekah it felt natural. Then we tried on our new clothes and started parading through her room at the beat of modern music. I narrated and did the comments and she paraded, and vise versa.

We talked about how much time she dedicated to her hair and all the products and tools she used. I told her that I didn't use anything but the occasional hair blower, she laughed in my face. Luckily her laugh was contagious and I started laughing as well.

She opened up and told me about her miserable love life, I offered support and understanding words. I understood what it was to have one, not that I would tell her. I told her I was a vampire, which wasn't a lie but not completely true, and that I didn't know who turned me, I lied. She told me her story of how she became a vampire and I listened, although I already knew the whole story. She was lonely and sad and the only thing she wanted was to have a normal life. I pitied her.

After watching a movie, Twilight, and having a good laugh at the shiny vampire she introduced me to her brother, Elijah. He stretched my hand and was very polite. We sat down and talked a little, Rebekah told him I was her friend and he looked surprised, it made me laugh. When she scolded him, he chuckled lightly. He was very nice, although he seemed like a fatherly figure for her; he still seemed young and even funny.

Bekah decided it was time for us to go to the Grill to have a drink or two. I said goodbye to Elijah and she dragged me outside of the property. We got into the car and drove off. We turned the music up and started singing, I didn't know the words so I babbled a little and she laughed and teased me about it until we got to the Grill. They shared a few drinks and went our separate ways after bidding each other farewell.

I drove back to my house with a smile plastered on my face, I had a friend. I could feel my cheeks going numb from so much smiling. I pulled over in front of my house and walked up the steps, swirling my keys around my finger. I closed the door behind me and tossed them on a bowl next to the door. I walked to the drawing room and my jaw fell. A tall man and a bunch of luggage.

"Ax!" I screamed and hugged him tight. I wanted that moment to never end.

"You are going to kill your favorite brother if you squeeze so hard" He said out of breath. I loosened my grip and laughed.

"Who says you are my favorite?" I crocked an eyebrow. He hit me playfully in the arm and we both sat on the leather couch. We enjoyed the closeness and it felt normal.

"I brought you a gift" He said suddenly breaking the silence. I laughed at this and he walked towards his luggage and started unzipping them. He took out something wrapped in red paper which had a little card. I turned the card around and read it carefully 'Dear Sis, I know you enjoy reading and I thought this book would be helpful. Spoiler alert: It's a book. Love, The Ax Man" He laughed as he saw my expression. I started tearing the wrapping paper and read the books title. I made a ball out of the red paper and threw it at his head, unfortunately he was too fast and it didn't get him, it was still worth the try. I turned the book to him and asked sincerely

"Coexistence Among Siblings, author Brook Goldfurb" I bit my lip in annoyance and then laughed. "Typical you." He always teased me. From the top, the second one, Malcom, he was very protective of all of us but especially me. The twins were inseparable; they seemed like the same person it was a bit creepy, they were always in their own little world but they always got our backs. They were the muscle in our family always there and working. Through the centuries the both explored the world together. The little one, Alexei, he was still a kid and lived with Malcom for his own protection. I cared deeply for him, and he looked up to me. He was the reason I was fighting to reunite our family. I lost him once I didn't want to lose him again. When he died I searched the world looking for a way to bring him back, from time to time I wanted to give up; despair consuming me but Malcom always encouraged me, even in the darkest times. After many centuries I was being driven crazy by guilt and the other just ran away. For years I thought I would never forgive them for turning their backs on me like our parents did. But whether I wanted to admit it or not, I needed them, they were my family. And I might have been many things, but I was loyal.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
